I'm Sorry
by nakenochny
Summary: After all that they had been through, was he truly trying to pull this one on her? From the look on his face and the lack of emotion in his eyes, it was clear to her that, yes, he was.


So, this is my first attempt at writing in seriously nearly half of a decade. It's probably horrible, but I figured that I would upload it to see it's reception. It's a little ADD in my opinion, but the premise comes through. Review, please, I want to know what you think.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the writing below you.

----------

She stared at him, dumbfounded. After all that they had been through, was he truly trying to pull this one on her?

From the look on his face and the lack of emotion in his eyes, it was clear to her that, yes, he was. Even knowing this, she still had to ask.

"Why are you doing this?" She tried to make her voice strong, not wanting him to know just how much he was tearing her apart, but failed miserably; instead her voice sounded soft, broken.

He didn't even bother to answer her, just gave her a look that said everything. He didn't love her, maybe he never had. He had taken her unconditional love for him and used it against her to get what he wanted, and now… Now he was going to throw her aside, clearly having found elsewhere what he'd been trying to see in her.

Whatever that was. It wasn't like he had a type. He'd never even looked at a girl before he showed interest in her. Though, looking back, it may not have been interest so much as the desire to find release and use some poor lovesick girl to get his rocks off. It made her sick. And she told him so.

"You're horrible. How could you do this?" Her voice was starting to crack now. She didn't – wouldn't – let him see her cry again. She had shed far too many tears for him to let this get her down. It really shouldn't have surprised her. He was always looking for ways to better himself, never mind the cost to everyone else.

He had left them for that sick bastard to find power. He had been gone for the better part of a decade, and when he came back, it was only because he had a new goal in mind. It hadn't seemed that way when he came, but now it was clear to her that it wasn't because he wanted happiness, friends, and all of the comforts that their home afforded him. He came back so that he could further his bloodline, to get things back to where they were before – before _it_ happened.

He never breathed a word to her, didn't even bother look sorry. He just stood, staring down his nose at her – like always.

She took a shaky breath, trying to convince herself that this wasn't any different from the man – boy – she had always known. It was exactly what she would expect from him. It wasn't like he had changed, as much as she had tried to convince herself that he had.

It wasn't like their relationship had been _loving_. He had just shown up at her home one day, grabbed her by the wrist and taken her to a restaurant. Let her assume what she wanted to assume.

And assume she did. She assumed he cared for her – had finally seen her and what she had to offer him. In a way, he had seen her. He had seen that she had grown from an awkward, weak girl into a strong, self-sufficient woman. She didn't need him anymore. She only needed herself.

It was clear to her now that that was what bothered him. He didn't want her but she still had to want him. Life just wasn't the same without that. As much as he had called her annoying before he left, telling her that she was hardly worth the air that she breathed, he couldn't let that little tidbit slip through the cracks.

His staring was beginning to infuriate her. How could he just _stand there_ staring at her while she was breaking apart at the seams because of him – _again_.

"God dammit, answer me!" she screamed, fighting the urge to throw her hands around his neck and choke the life out of him. She wouldn't –_ couldn't_ – do it, but that didn't mean that she wanted it any less.

He must live to see her dying inside, being torn limb for limb, even though she was physically intact.

He smirked. Oh how she wished to reach up and rip that awful smirk straight from his face. It was practically the only facial expression he ever wore, aside from a scowl. She had thought that after he got his revenge – after everything that they had gone through to try to get him back – that maybe, just _maybe_ he might actually smile. It was clear that she was mistaken because in all of the years that he had been back, she had never seen even a hint of a smile.

At this point, she couldn't contain herself. She threw herself at him, hitting anything that she could reach. He never answered any of her questions, never so much as told her a damn thing in the entire time that they had been in this farce of a relationship.

He didn't stand for her tirade for long. Soon, she was pinned against the wall, hands held above her head, unable to do anything but try fruitlessly to wrench her arms from his grip.

She snarled in his face, almost giving in to the urge to bite him, but knowing that it wouldn't end well for her, she refrained.

She stared up at him, still trying to understand, even though there was nothing to understand. She knew it all. Knew she was merely a placeholder until he could find the real deal – the woman that he would begin to rebuild his clan with. How selfish of her to assume that she may have been the one that he would do such things.

And anyway, what was wrong with her? She had come so far since they were young. She had been truly weak when he left – always on the sidelines, hiding in their shadows so that she wouldn't get hurt. Of course, they had never really tried to contest it at all, because she had been weak.

But after he left, she decided that she was sick of hiding in their shadows, watching their backs. She decided to finally make herself worth something, maybe even make herself into something that he would be proud of – impressed by. Of course, that wasn't even close to the only reason she had done it. She had truly done it for herself, and if that impressed him, that was only a perk.

And when he had come back, impressed he had been. He never once told her so, but she could see the difference in the way he looked at her now as compared to when they were young. He was surprised; he hadn't thought she would make something of herself. He probably hadn't even thought she would continue in their profession. But she had. She took a slightly different path from her teammates, but not one that would keep them from sticking together.

"How could you do this to me?" she asked, knowing fully well that she would never receive an answer. He was through with her and that was all there was to it.

She slumped, letting her body go limp, and he stepped back, removing his hand from around her wrists, and let her slide down the wall to the floor. He gave her one last look and turned, walking away. Walking out of her life.

They were over before they ever truly began.

If it hadn't been for the fact that there was complete silence, she would never have heard it. Even after she heard it, she was sure that she was hallucinating, her mind plummeting quickly into insanity. Because there was no way she would _ever_ have heard that phrase rise from his lips.

"I'm sorry."


End file.
